


Cursed Glass

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cursed! Nico, M/M, Sisters Grimm AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was cursed to forever remain in a mirror, no matter how much he wanted to leave. Jason just wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Glass

 Jason walked down the silent hallway to the small door at the very end of the corridor, he pulled out the large key ring that seemed to be omnipresent on his hip. He turned the key in the door’s lock with opened to reveal a small room with nothing but a simple oval vanity and crystal lining. Jason took a small breath and said “Mirror, Mirror, my only keep, show me your face for I can’t sleep.“ The glass in the mirror rippled to reveal a raven-haired man that Jason swore the angels took extra time on, or even a great deity himself.

        “Oh what do you want?” Nico said, quite annoyed, probably just for that shitty rhyme Jason just made.

        “That’d be great, thanks.” Jason mumbled sleepily. The angelic face disappeared and Jason moved to step inside the mirror, now instead of the mirror shattering like mirrors typically would, Jason’s foot passed cleanly through and so did his entire body.

        The world inside of the mirror will never cease to amaze Jason, a high ceiling with marble columns connecting it to the quartz floors and in between each. The hallway seemed endless with the repeating columns and doors of various shapes and sizes, some even made from otherworldly material. Jason sometimes spent time wondering what lied beyond the different doors. Nico was preparing some type of tea that he found from behind one of the doors he opened.

       "Do you ever wonder what are behind these?“ Jason asked, motioning to the doors. To Nico seemed was the billionth time, but it’s not like he ever properly answered it either.

        “It’s hard not to, being stuck in here all the time.” Nico said.

          Jason already knew that of course, he thought what Nico did all this time, trapped in this mirror, but then again Nico had other keys on his own little ring at least three others, so he wasn’t alone for the entire time, he’d ask Nico about them, if he didn’t already know it would have been too painful for him. “Yeah I bet.” He said after a short silence, then he walked over and sat down on a small love seat pearl to Nico, the (younger? Or did he just never age?)male seemed like he was deep in thought over something. “What’s on your mind?” Jason asked worriedly. Nico just huffed slightly.

      “Why are you here?”  Nico asked, always the blunt one.

      The question shocked Jason for a minute. “Why do you think I’m here?” He asked with all sincerity causing Nico to laugh a little.

       “I suppose that should be expected this.” Nico sighed but Jason could sense his fondness. Then all sense of amusement suddenly drained off the face of the mirror spirit, “I hope you realize that it can never happen.” Nico’s eyes shown with with an emotion that Jason could not recognize.

      “I know, but I believe that you should know my feelings.” Jason said truthfully, looking Nico in his eyes. Even if he couldn’t be with him, that wouldn’t mean he would give up as easy as Nico wanted. This all started to feel like some weird business meeting with the (now empty) look Nico gave him.

      The brunette sighed and stood up from his place on the love seat, then turned and corned Jason with a glare a lesser man would’ve backed down from, seeing his resistance Nico’s eyes softened a little. Jason wondered how much this has happened to him,  Nico would stay damned in this mirror while the rest of the world was damned too, damned to fall for his charm, damned to find this one run down home in a small town. To find the intoxicating man in the mirror, connected only by the keys they bare, all having stories, all falling. “It will never work, you have the potential to leave this place, find a better person than a damned boy in a mirror.” He said crossing his arms on his chest (with the most adorable pout).

   
       “Nico I know that this isn’t easy but-”

       “Easy?! Of course this isn’t easy! You know how long I’ve been stuck in here! Waiting for people like you to find these stupid keys,” Nico said in sudden anger while jiggling the key ring (and emphasizing its lack of keys) for emphasis “find me then take pity on the poor boy trapped in a mirror! Then you have the nerve to say this isn’t easy!” Nico’s face was red now from his rage. Jason felt a sharp twinge of fear travel through his bones at the spirit’s show of anger, it was his fault though, he really should have been more empathetic towards the situation. “You can just walk out here anytime you please, just get up and leave me here alone and move on with your life,” Nico said lower, all the more terrifying “meanwhile, I’ll just be left here to rot till the end of existence, you have no right to determine how easy this is for me.”

         Jason slowly walked the between them as if he were approaching some type of wild animal, which in all likelihood he could have been. “Nico,” Jason said softly “it will be alright.” Jason opened his arms to the younger male, who accepted the gesture and returned the hug.

          Knowing how this is the best way to keep Nico calm, Jason started to rock slightly swaying Nico with him.

          “You’ll most likely be dead before I ever get out of here.” Nico said, his words muffled on Jason’s chest.

          Jason thought this over, who knows how long Nico has been here or how long he’ll stay. Who is to say that even finding all the keys will even lead to Nico being let go of this supernatural prison. The only thing that Jason was sure of was that he could not just up and ignore this new person in his life. With all the words in the world to say, Jason could only manage to squeeze his arms around Nico and make a promise to himself to try his hardest to get him out of here.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kyle's Birthday! (@nikthan on tumblr)  
> I actually procrastinated posting this for awhile but I put it up on Tumblr! (@nerdyjasicos) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
